Gattai Gattai no Mi
The Gattai Gattai no Mi, also known as the Join Join Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user's body to take on the characteristics of whatever touches his bare skin and become one with it. Gattai ''(合体) means "Union" or "Unite". Orai was given this Devil Fruit when he was 10, by Dr. Vegapunk as an experimental Devil Fruit. Even though it allows him to change his body to elements, is it not to be confused as a Logia-type, since he cannot produce any mineral or element of his own. Although, according to Orai, it was an experimental fruit Vegapunk created in an attempt to combine the attributes of Paramecia and Logia together. Appearence The Gattai Gattai no Mi appears to be a small, odd multi-colored strawberry with wavy lines. According to Orai, it looks like a gross nasty-colored hairy strawberry at first glance. There is currently no known picture of it, only the description of how it looks like is given by Orai. Though it's possible Vegapunk has picture of it with him. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength, is to allow the user's body to become whatever he touches, should he choose to turn into it. His body then acts and reacts the same way as the mineral or element he is. While his body is changed, he can control whatever mineral/element that is in contact with him, and immedately loses control when not in contact. A good perk is that he can form the same mineral ontop of each other to create larger forms of the element or mineral, such as a flaming arm that is twice as big as his normal arm. It also let's the user fight Logia-type Devil Fruit users much more effectively. By turning into the element they are using, it makes you invinvible to any direct attack they use with their fruit. Also, since the user is the same form as the Logia user, he can make contact with, and hit them dispite them being in an intangible form. Although, the amount of damage done is minimum. The only currently known weakness of this Devil Fruit are whatever is the opposite of the element he is copying. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also, normally, a pool of ordinary water is also a weakness to Devil Fruit users since they cannot swim, but the user will find that by using the fruit's effect to turn into water, they are not affected by it and can swim. It is, however, still affected by Sea Water and Seastone. Also, this fruit is extremely reliant on whatever is nearby. So unless the user carries a sample of the mineral/element they want to become, the area around can be entirely useless, and so such this Devil Fruit. Usage Orai dosen't seem to rely on this Devil Fruit as often as most other users do. He tends to rely primarily on his own fighting prowess and Haki and only uses this Fruit's power when he feels it nessicary. Although, this power is extremely useful in combating many Logia users. By turning into the element they are using, Orai becomes virtually invincible to anything they use accociated with their Devil Fruit, effectively becoming a "Logia Killer" by ironically gaining a similar level of invinciblity that all Logia users do. *'Golem Form''' (ゴレムフォム): By collecting a large amount of the same element/mineral, he can literally transform into a golem made of that one element. It ranges in size, depending on how much onf the same mineral/element is available in the area. Trivia *Vegapunk created this fruit to ''combine ''the attributes of two different Devil Fruits, while the translated name(s) of this Devil Fruit are "Unite", "Union" and "Combine". Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia